Of Romance and Rebellion
by msiaNKB
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura, rebel and is what others say, misunderstood genius. Meet Uchiha Sasuke, rich, has looks and is every fangirl's fantasy. They become lab partners...and a past memory is revealed...
1. Expelled

Sometimes...life is pretty good.

I proved that right.

BAMMM!!!!!!

A punch landed on his tanned cheek, and a powerful kick stroke his puny, pathetic shin. SCORE!!

"L...l...leave....me....alone....I...I...I'm....sorry...."

"No mercy for you!" And I heard the shatter of bones, which was music to my ears.

But sometimes...I guess life is pretty bad.

"Haruno! Principal's office, NOW!"

"Principal-sama, he--"

"Not another excuse! This is the THIRD time I knew you commit this--this--_crime_," The principal's thin lips gone even tighter than before. "so I'll have no choice, _at all_, but to throw you out of this school! This school is a place for_ learning_, not for _fighting_, young woman, so relearn your manners and GET WITH IT, because YOU are OBVIOUSLY troubled and _mentally disturbed_!! End of discussion, and NO EXCUSES! Are we clear?" She glared at me with her grey, stone-like eyes.

"Y-y-yes."

"Now OUT with you, and let me not see a HAIR of you from now on. OUT!"

Now, here am I, on the train to my new home in Konoha, which, obviously been the umpteenth time I moved homes. With Ayaka in my lap, my mother in front of me with the sad, disturbed face of hers, and her glassy blue eyes piercing through my sight. I'm sad. Really sad. But yeah, the principal's right, I have mental problems. For a reason.

I might not just tell yet.


	2. New School

I looked around. This house certainly looks...dull. There's only stone-grey walls, which horribly reminded me of the principal at my last school, white tiled floors, large glass windows and white ceilings. I set down the plain blue carpet on the floor. I helped my mother bring in the furniture. Ayaka followed me in, bringing a vase of flowers. I put that on the table. The small terrace had two rooms, one for my mother and one for me and Ayaka. Just enough. My dad had divorced with my mum...so there's no problem.

Tomorrow I have to go to school, so I have to leave 2-year-old Ayaka with my mom. Not so much of a risk, but my mom is well...disturbed by the divorce she went through 3 years ago. So she can be a little psycho. Can't wait to enter Sunfire High. And I hope I wouldn't be kicked out, again.

Next day...

I woke up early, as in 6.30 a.m. The school is just nearby, maybe about 1 kilometre away. I got on a black cropped top and a pair of matching black capris. I pulled on my white hoodie and grabbed my book bag.

It took a whole 20 minutes to reach the large, white building with the words 'Sunfire High' embossed on the wide gateway. I took a deep breath. This would be the last high school I'd be in, or I'll be kicked out for the fifth time.

First, I had to go to Principal Tsunade's office to give all the personal documents and stuff, but not my past records. I wouldn't give my past school records for the world to see. My exams are all straight A+, but my attitude, is something that ruins my image. Being transferred from 4 schools in 2 years is not something I wanted.

The hallways were crowded with people. And I don't know where is the principal's office. So I halted a red-haired girl with spectactles, who looked at me as if she wanted to consume me alive.

"What?" she asked, irritably.

"Where's the principal's office?"

The girl gave a sigh. "Second floor, on the right."

"Thanks."

I found the principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tentatively, I stepped in the small, messy room. Which smells strongly of sake. It's like being in a bar. A very untidy one. There were sheets of paper flying all over the place, empty glass bottles were stacked in a pile at the corner of the room and a desk was put exactly in the middle, with a blonde-haired, amber-eyed woman sitting behind it.

I handed her the file. She flipped through it, and peered at me. "Haruno Sakura, is it?"

"Yes." I thing I knew about Tsunade, she really is a strong drinker...I can tell from her breath.

_[flashback]_

_"Have a drink." A girl handed a glass of Coke._

_"Thanks." One sip, and I sputtered. "Ugh, what's in this?"_

_And with that, my vision went blurry._

_[end of flashback]_

"Ah!" I yelled. The principal looked startled. And my head is throbbing.

"Is...something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh...no..." I stuttered. "I get headaches all the time." I arranged my features in an 'I'm-all-right-so-don't-worry' look. Tsunade stared at me.

"Right. Here's your timetable. If you have any problems...tell me. I want what's best for my students. You're dismissed." And with that, I was out of the office. I glanced at the sheet of paper. Homeroom...room 15-B. I walked round till I found the sign marking the room.

Relax. You're going to be all right, Haruno Sakura. I turned the doorknob.

It's not what I had expected.


	3. Introduction

I wasn't seeing things. I know, as psychotic I could be, I know this wasn't a trick of the eye, nor an illusion. Now all my attention was riveted on the boy in the middle of the class. It was only like me and him existed. The teenager had black hair, and eyes of the darkest black, that made you feel like you were falling in a pitch dark hole. And that was what I am feeling. I broke my stare and paid attention to the others.

There was a blonde boy with twinkling blue eyes talking to a long, dark-haired girl in the corner. He looked nice, but the girl looked timid and shy. A brown-haired boy with a lazy expression was being scolded by a girl with light blonde hair, while the red-haired girl I met earlier this morning was giggling with her clique. I tentatively walked inside the classroom, and all eyes moved to me. They stared at me as if they hadn't seen a pink-haired girl before. I cracked a small smile. The blonde girl was the first one to get up and introduce herself to me.

"Hi! My name's Yamanaka Ino, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." I answered.

"Welcome to homeroom! Umm, the teacher's not here yet, he's always an hour late. There's half an hour before he comes in, so...." She gestured me to her seat. "...let me give you an intro. To everyone."

"No problem.." I smiled. This is turning out nice.

"Ok, let's get you started! There's Hyuuga Hinata," (pointing at long, dark-haired girl) "she is daughter of the second richest man in Japan. She's talking to Uzumaki Naruto, the undoubtedly hyperactive and most spacey boy you'd ever know. That's Nara Shikamaru," (pointing at brown-haired boy) "he's a good friend of mine. But horrifyingly lazy. That's Karin and her posse," (pointing at red-haired girl) "hard-core bitches, if you ask me."

"Oh. Cool. So...who's the guy over there?" I cocked my chin in his direction.

"I left him out, didn't I? That's Uchiha Sasuke, popular but also emotionless. Son of the richest guy in Japan. Every girl likes him, except for me, Hinata, a girl named Tenten and another named Temari. They're in our Biology class. What, are you...interested?" Ino smiled.

"Definitely not." I laughed.

"One more thing, there's been rumours circling him." She looked around, and came closer to me, her happiness replaced with a solemn expression. "Some said he was expelled from his last school." I gulped. "Because he made love with a girl in the janitor's closet." My heart sank in my stomach.

"Excuse me, are you talking about Sasuke?" Karin interrupted our conversation, her clique trailing behind her.

"Yeah, are you talking about Sasuke?" One of her clique members, a brown-eyed girl with shoulder-length curly blond hair, asked.

"Stop repeating what I'm saying, Hayaku." Karin snarled at the girl, Hayaku. Hayaku looked ashamed.

"Well, yeah. So?" Ino answerd.

"I just want you to know, Sasuke's mine. Forever. Don't even think about touching him, or going near to him. Just saying this as a reminder, Ino, and especially you, new girl." she said.

"You act like people are puppets!" I demanded, my anger rising. I don't know what made me stand up for Sasuke. I don't even like him.

"In my world, they are puppets. I tie them around my fingers. And..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, Naruto. We have a new girl here...Haruno Sakura?" The grayish-white-haired teacher, Kakashi, with a mask round the lower part of his face asked.

"Here." I said.

"Ah, you. You can sit beside....Uchiha Sasuke. Over there."

WHAT?!!!!!!!!!

"Sensei.."

"Oh, and he's your lab partner for the rest of the time you'll be here."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are we clear?"

I snapped out from my thoughts and nodded meekly. I walked slowly to my new seat.

This is going to be bad. 


End file.
